


acta non verba

by flustraaa



Series: the one where they're both lawyers [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Anyways, Consent is important kiddos, Flirty Alec Lightwood, Flirty Magnus Bane, Fluff, Gen, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Kinda, Lawyer Alec Lightwood, Lawyer Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Mundane Magnus Bane, One Night Stand, Other, alec lightwood does(n't) snore, based on lecrit's i think it was a tweet??, ha, honestly alec is v v bold in this one, i say that like im not a kiddo too, lowkey domestic malec, maybe it was a tumblr post idk it showed up on my pintrest feed, meet cute, mentions of drunk alec lightwood, s'just cute that's all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 09:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19292731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flustraaa/pseuds/flustraaa
Summary: so apparently magnus isn't really looking for a long term relationship... yuh, well flustraaa calls bull.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lecrit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lecrit/gifts).



> taken from a prompt thingy that i saw on my pintrest and it said "from Lu on twitter" and ya girl was like oh sick lecrit im gonna try to write this. so here's this mess, pls enjoy her, she took me a while to write bc i work thirty-seven hours this week at my PART TIME job. also isabelle lightwood could punch me in the face and i'd thank her. oh im also not a doer of the dirty and i dont read smut so yknow this is what it is for the brief makeout session. also have never kissed anyone so it's really all up to the fanfics that i've read at this point.

“ _Hermana_ , I have an interview tomorrow! There is absolutely no way in hell I’m going to pandemonium!” Alec huffs, trying to tug free of his baby sisters vice-like grip. 

“Like hell, you won’t!” She squawks, “This is your chance to break free of mom and dad’s firm and join Fell and Associates. God knows your uptight ass will never— and I mean _never_ fall asleep! A little liquor will have you snoring in your gothic apartment in no time.” 

Alec gawks, finally ripping his wrist from her grasp, before in an attempt to salve the burn that resembles a certain rug burn game from when they were children. 

“First of all,” He hisses, “Who spit in your breakfast. _Dios Mio_! And second, I do _not_ snore.” 

Isabelle rolls her eyes with such force that for an earth-shattering moment, Alec finally understands what Jace means when he tells Alec he needs to put his sass on a back burner. 

“Alec, you need to take an hour. Come with us to Pandemonium, maybe meet some guy who is nice looking, and let yourself have five minutes for yourself. Don’t think about your next case, don’t think about your interview, nothing,” She takes a step closer, resting her hands on Alec shoulders as a look of concern clouds her eyes, features becoming soft and compassionate, “You’re twenty-six, and if you keep trying to carry the world on your shoulders like this, you’ll be miserable. So if not for yourself, please do it for me.” 

Her chestnut eyes are pleading, and Alec hates when she gives him those puppy dog eyes. He’s faltering, and before he can stop himself he nods softly, wrapping his arms around his sister. 

“Alright,” He murmurs, presses a kiss to her dark locks, “I’ll go. But I don’t think I’m gonna like it.” 

She nods in understanding, pulling away from the embrace to look back up at him, “If you don’t, you can go home. Simon has a meeting tomorrow with his boss, so he’s gonna drive us home anyway. Let’s go get you something that isn’t a denim shirt, yeah?” 

And the eye roll that follows, makes Izzy laugh as she sits him on his bed and starts rooting through his closet. 

She eventually lands on a cobalt blue shirt, shoving it into Alec’s hands before pushing him into the bathroom. 

He walks out, giving her the most flamboyant spin he can muster waiting patiently for her nod of permission. Immediately, she latches onto his hand and drags him to the car. They cross the expanse of New York, before slipping into the club. 

It’s there that Alec orders a cherry coke because there is no way in _hell_ he’s letting drunk Alec make an appearance. There’s a sudden presence beside him and Alec turns on his barstool, only to run into a man who has the face of a Greek God. 

He turns back to his drink, swallowing it down so that he doesn’t blurt something stupid to the masterpiece of a man that now has taken a seat beside him. 

“Hello darling,” He purrs, leaning towards Alec, “Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes?” 

“Hey,” Alec rasps, finally bringing his eyes up to meet with enchanting a mix of aurous and eucalyptus coloured eyes. 

The man only simpers at him and for a moment Alec can’t help but think how unfair it is the guy that looks like sex on legs takes two seconds to turn into a smiling dork. 

“Would you like to join me on the floor?” Magnus asks, and yeah, Alec’s clumsy and most certainly has two left feed and definitely is not drunk enough to submit himself to the ridicule he’s sure to experience. 

However, all this considered in his great moment of idiocy, he says, “I’d love too.” 

This of course, only serves to make the absolutely gorgeous man’s smile even wider, as he holds out his hand. 

“Honestly,” the man says as he leads Alec to the floor, “I couldn’t tell if you were straight or not, but I’m really glad I asked.” 

And despite being partially closeted still, Alec can’t help the stupid grin that finds its way into his lips before he murmurs, “I’m gay, very, _very_ gay.” 

“Ah,” Magnus hums, “So you wouldn’t mind if I...” 

He trails off, hovering his hands over Alec’s chest for a moment, waiting for approval from the taller male. 

Alec licks his lips, cerulean eyes focused on the ring clad fingers, “Not at all.” 

And that’s how it starts, with Magnus' hands slowly moving from Alec’s chest around to his back before slipping under the cobalt shirt. 

“What do you say,” Magnus breathes, pupils dilated, glancing up to ensure he has Alec’s attention, “That we go back to my place?” 

“You sober?” Alec asks, hands finding their way south of the equator, eyes unfocused but the question stern. 

“Had a cocktail earlier, but I’m not tipsy. More sugar than it was alcohol,” Magnus states, without looking away from Alec. 

“Yeah,” Alec says hoarsely, “I’d love to get out of here.” 

He glances back once to make sure drunk Isabelle and Jace are safe with a very sober Simon. He finds his sister after a long moment, with her fiancé's arm looped around her as she sips at a martini and Jace with Clary. They seem to see him at the same time, his hair— he’s sure— is an absolute wreck from Magnus' fingers getting tangled in it, moreover his lips swollen and red. 

Isabelle though, only smirks, raising a glass to her older brother. He sends her a grateful smile, just as Magnus takes a hold of his upper arm. 

He plops down in the back of the Taxi, lips meeting with Magnus’ sloppily, who kisses back immediately, fingers getting lost in the hair at the bottom of Alec’s skull, while Alec’s fingers make their way against Magnus' chest. 

There’s a knock from the driver against the glass, to which Magnus hands him some cash, pulling Alec past the doorman and into his apartment. 

“Door,” Magnus drones against Alec’s lips, to which Alec’s heel kicks it shut almost immediately. It’s a mess of giggles and clothes until they reach the red silken sheets of Magnus (gigantic, which Alec finds might be worth mentioning) bed. Magnus straddles Alec’s waist, necklaces dragging against his bare chest while Alec slips his fingers up to grip the hem of Magnus’ shirt. 

“Wait, wait, stop,” Magnus pants, forcing himself apart, before closing his eyes. 

“You okay?” Alec rasps, eyes focusing on Magnus’ when they open once more. 

“Me? Darling, your hands are shaking,” Magnus mumbles, eyes murky with concern as he lifts a hand for Alec to see. 

“Oh,” Alec mumbles, cheeks flushing bashfully as Magnus removes himself from Alec’s abdomen, sitting criss-cross besides him. 

“I’ll go get you a glass of water,” Magnus says gently, tone warm and (mostly) lacking all lust. 

He disappears down the corridor, coming back to find Alec in the same position. He holds out the glass and Alec sits up, taking it in his palms, “Thank you.” 

“Of course, are you alright?” Magnus asks, returning to his previous sitting position. 

“Yeah, nervous,” a look of horror crosses Magnus’ features before he responds. 

“Oh my god— is this your...” Magnus trails off, “Darling, I can’t let your first time be a one night stand. I’m too busy for a long term relationship right now.” 

“ _Oh_ ,” Alec mutters, pulling his shirt over his head, “Yeah, no I get that. Thank you.” 

“Would you like a drink? We can still talk.” 

Alec can’t force down the odd chuckle that bubbles up, “Yeah, that sounds nice.” 

“And for the record,” Magnus says, leading Alec towards the bar in the living room, “You could’ve fooled me.” 


	2. Chapter 2

When Alec wakes, his head is pounding and there’s a blanket draped over his body, tickling just below his nose. 

He sighs, shifting against his couch and curling his legs up tighter, prior to burying his face against the pillow under his head. He’s all set to fall back asleep when realises that his apartment smells like waffles. Second, he realises that he lives alone. 

He jolts, just as Magnus holds a coffee out to him, “Sorry if I scared you, darling. I didn’t know if you’d want cream or sugar.” 

Alec blinks, sitting up on his elbows, to look out the window, “What time is it? When did I fall asleep?” 

“We had a drink at nine, and as it turns out, you are in fact a severe lightweight,” He states as a matter of fact, “You fell asleep. It’s almost six in the morning.” 

“You could’ve woken me up,” Alec murmurs, accepting with coffee with a small, thankful smile before rising to sit completely.

Magnus lowers himself to sit beside Alec’s curled up feet where he criss-crosses them, glancing up when he takes a sip of coffee. The way his eyebrows raise sends an odd feeling of warmth through Magnus and it’s at that moment that he decides that if he ever runs into Alec again unintentionally it’s a sign from all the Gods he’s never believed in. 

“I thought about it for all of a minute,” He declares, as if it’s the clearest thing in the world. It’s when Alec’s eyebrows furrow in question that he explains himself, “You started snoring, and then I decided I could try later so I put a blanket over you and you cuddled so adorably into it and I didn’t have the heart to try anymore.” 

“Not you too,” Alec’s grumbles. 

“Me too?” Magnus inquires, quirking a brow. 

“My sister is convinced I snore but I don’t,” He grunts in negation, “I don’t _not_ snore and I never will.” 

Magnus bites his lip, which earns and irritated eye roll from Alec, soon after he closes his eyes mimicking Alec’s snuffles from the night before. 

“Hey!” Alec asserts, “I _don’t_!” 

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, darling.” 

They then lapse into silence, and Magnus can’t help but watch the small sips Alec takes of his drink. 

“So what did Xander do this time?” Alec susurrates, the hangover clearly beginning to hit hard as he wakes up. 

“Pardon?” Magnus questions. 

“Xander is my drunken personality. He tends to be very affectionate, and overshares consistently which I am not and would never do sober,” Alec replies, running his finger over the handle of the mug in his hand, "My sister calls me the chaotic and emotionally unattached gay."

Magnus snorts unattractively at his sentiment, “You told me that we should invest in showers for cows. You also told me that you love to travel, but will never admit it to a soul and that your favourite colour is, in fact, pink but you’re terrified people will correlate it with your sexuality,” Magnus says. 

“How much time did it take for me to blurt this?” Alec moans, covering his face with his hands. 

“About twenty minutes, and then you blacked out,” Magnus states, “But I thought it was rather endearing.”  

The smile that he receives from Alec when he looks up is well worth the comment. 

Alec glances down at his watch, before grimacing, “I have an interview at seven, or I would definitely overstay my welcome. Thank you for the coffee.” 

Magnus nods, watching amusedly as Alec meticulously folds up the blanket that was just draped over him before setting in on the seat. 

“I’ll walk you out,” Magnus says, leading Alec to the door. 

And it’s only once they’ve said their goodbyes that Magnus defects, slumping against the door with a gentle sigh and an ugly flower of regret building in his stomach for not asking the young man for another date. 


	3. Chapter 3

Alec wipes his hands against the trousers of his suit, trying to remember Izzy’s spiel about being himself in the interview. 

“Mister Lightwood?” The assistant asks, and Alec’s head whips up from fondling around with the edge of his book that he wasn’t actually reading, “Mister Bane, Mister Santiago, and Mister Fell will see you now.” 

Alec nods shakily, rising to his feet to follow the young woman through the maze of offices and desks to the elevator. 

“Don’t look so nervous,” She says, sending sideways glance at Alec, “They each went through your application, and considering the fact that all approved you for an interview, you probably already have the job.” 

Alec nods, trying to make himself believe her words, and he has to admit it helps his self-esteem rise a modicum higher. 

“I’m Helen, by the way, feel free to come to me if you have any questions when you get the job. Good luck.” 

“Thank you,” Alec says, and he’s sure that gratefulness is present on his features. 

Helen sends him a soft smile, just as the door opens, “Through those doors. Make sure to knock. I’ll see you in thirty minutes.” 

Alec thanks her, taking hesitant steps before forcing himself to take the in-control strides that Izzy has labeled his, ‘boss man walk’. 

He knocks on the door, waiting for an affirmative to open the door before coming face to face with three men. 

It’s on the third that face that Alec feels his blood run cold, “Alexander take a— Alec?” 

Alec gapes, unsure of what to say, as he looks at Magnus, “Magnus?” 

The other heads turn to look at their coworker, before slowly, the one who appears slightly more aged manages to force out around a chuckle, “This is the adorable snoring boy who fell asleep on your couch last night? And who drinks coffee in the cutest way you’ve ever seen?” 

“I don’t snore,” The response is automatic, and Alec's cheeks flush a deep shade of crimson.

He wants to look absolutely anywhere but Magnus, but he maintains eyes contact. 

Magnus clears his throat, before croaking out, “Take a seat, Mister Lightwood.” 

“Your credentials are amazing, perfect background check, Summa cum Laude of your class at Harvard. We just have one major question,” The snoring-accuser from earlier asks, waiting for Alec’s recognition to continue on, “You were made senior partner at Lightwood & Co, which is one of our biggest competitor firms. Why did you quit such a secure job?” 

“They are racist, sexist, and homophobic,” Alec responds without batting an eye, “The Co is for the Morgenstern family. I would rather not have a job than work for my family any longer.” 

He earns surprised and delighted looks from each member at his answer, and suddenly, he feels much more comfortable. 

“Mister Lightwood, tell me, what is your favourite dinosaur and why?” Magnus asks, and Alec can’t tell if he’s joking but it’s for that exact reason Alec answers immediately. 

“A brachiosaurus,” He blurts, before clarifying, “They were tall too, so when I was little and really clumsy because I couldn’t control my newfound height my sister said, ‘hey if it makes you feel better, brachiosaurus’ probably tripped too’.”

And the grins he receives is well worth the answer. 

                                 »»»

“Alexander,” Magnus calls, stopping the elevator before slipping in to stand next to his almost-one-night-stand, “Hi.” 

“Hello, Magnus,” He speaks before his eyebrows furrow charmingly and he murmurs, “Mister Bane?” 

“Magnus,” He says with an affirmative nod, “And I told myself this morning that if I ever saw you again, I would get your number.” 

“Oh,” Alec breathes out, nodding, slipping a pen out from the pocket of his shirt, “Do you have a piece of paper?” 

“You’re just....” Magnus trails off, trying to find a way to ask, “Going to give me it?” 

“Mhm,” Alec hums, taking Magnus’ palm in his when it’s extended to him before flipping it over and writing down the ten digits, “I’ve been kicking myself all day for not getting your number. And besides, I was snoring on your couch. I owe you a meal.” 

“I thought you don’t snore,” Magnus states, butterflies roaming around his stomach when Alec glances up from his hand, lip quirked up in an amused half-smile. 

“I _don’t_ ,” Alec clarifies, “But I was drunk so I don’t doubt it. Alcohol relaxes your muscles so _maybe_ I believe you. This time.” 

Magnus can’t help the grin that finds it’s way onto his features, “I’m going out to dinner with my siblings and my mother tonight, but if you want to text me I definitely will be responding.” 

“Yeah?” Magnus inquires. 

“Absolutely. Maybe you can come over to my apartment tomorrow? I’m a good cook, except for this one stew- never _ever_ let me make stew,” Alec rolls his eyes, going on a slight tangent. 

“You say that as if you’re certain there’s a future ahead of us,” Magnus blurts. 

However, instead of the timid and bashful blush he’d expected, he only receives a smirk that melts into a warm smile, “I mean, you have my number, don’t you? And I think you have a wonderful personality.” 

“Are you calling me ugly?” Magnus asks, feigning offense.

And just as the elevator opens, Alec murmurs, “No, I almost bedded you last night. You are _anything_ but ugly.” 

And for the first time in ages, Magnus feels himself begin to blush. 

 


End file.
